Seeing with your heart
by sticknstones
Summary: Nita Spencer life ended the day she found out she was moving to some resevation called La Push. But things seem to change the first time she locked eyes with him. Seth/OC


The wind splattered my face. I loved poking my head out of my sisters beat up Jeep. It was the only thing familiar. You see, I had just moved from New Mexico to a little place where you probably never heard of called La Push. I didn't know why my sisters and I had to pack of all our things and go and live with our old fragile grandmother in her small decrepit house. I didn't want to go but we had just drove into Forks, I knew we were only about an mile away so secretly I prepared myself.

My sisters we just as disappointed as I was. They all had to leave something that was important to them behind. Even my 6 year old sister was mad. She didn't want to leave mom and dad, plus she had just started to begin preschool. I knew she liked her new friends.

I had three other sisters. The two sitting by the windows in the back were Nelly and Nercissa. They were twins but had completely different personality. Nelly was hyper and loved bright colors and everything dealing with flowers. While Nercissa stayed more to herself and loved drawing strange things she dreamed up. When Nelly wore sundresses stained pleasantly with daisies Nercissa wore also an sundress that had some kind of weird poetry accompanied with a Jean jacket and combat boots. I loved their personalities, even though they were only fourteen they were cool to hang out with.

Nika the youngest of our cliché was only 6 year old but awesome. She was really bright for her age and although she constantly was teased for it she always stood up for herself (she learned it from me).

Vanessa a.k.a Nessa was the oldest. She was 18 and though it was disapproved from our family she was 3 months pregnant. Nika was totally excited about the baby was supposedly going to look over us but she was crazier than all of us. 'How was she going to be a mother figure when shes pregnant', I thought to my self the most materialistic of us, and wanted everything her way. She left her boyfriend back in New Mexico (her babies daddy) and for now it seems she didn't care about it. But I secretly think she was aching inside also I think her boyfriend was the reason why we left so abruptly.

Oh yeah and my name is Nita Spencer.

"Where Here", Nessa said casually running her fingers in her long black hair.

Though we were all different we still had the familiar Spencer hair. It was luxurious and bouncy (you can do every single style with it)and we all loved that we got mom's genes when dealing with our hair. I kept mine wavy but not so curly or straight. Nessa kept her bone straight, never curling it. Nerissa kept hers in a pony tail always, Nelly in curls, and Nika kept French braid.

"Finally", Nercissa muttered under her breath. I chuckled lightly.

We entered La Push territory earning curious glances from people in there houses. They probably never seen new comers in a long time with the state of the area. From those people I saw some handsome guys that looked about 19 or younger/older come out of a small house looking suspiciously at the Jeep as it passed a corner.

Nessa didn't fail to notice them either.

"Hmm, seems like I might actually like La Push", she smirked.

"Like They will actually go for some pregnant girl", I said chucking.

"Oh shut up, Like they will go for some girl from New Mexico that Is still in love with her ex", Nessa said sticking her tongue at me. I rolled my eyes at her, but didn't protest she was right (for once).

You see I had this boyfriend about an year ago back in New Mexico and when I thought we were in love or something relevantly close he broke up to me. So what if I still dreamed of him every night, so what if I was still a tad in love with him. So What he was gone 1000 miles away, I knew that was probably best for me to try and forget him.

As we drove a little longer we stopped abruptly at a small house that was falling almost to pieces, its paint job was coming off everywhere.

"Now we out her", Nelly said. We nodded.


End file.
